Finarfin
Finarfin was a Ñoldorin Elf of Valinor. He was said to be the fairest and wisest of Finwë's sons.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter V: "Of Eldamar and the Princes of the Eldalië" Like all of Finwë's sons, Finarfin founded his own royal house. Uniquely among the Ñoldor, he and his descendants all had golden hair inherited from his Vanyarin mother Indis, thus his house was sometimes called "The Golden House of Finarfin".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part One: "The Fall of Númenor and the Lost Road" Biography Finarfin was the youngest child and third son of Finwë, High-King of the Noldor in Aman, with his second wife Indis of the Vanyar. His elder siblings were Findis, Fingolfin, and Írimë ''while his elder half-brother was the infamous Noldorin High-prince Fëanor who was the eldest son of Finarfin's father Finwë, In YT 1280, Finarfin married Eärwen, a princess of the Teleri being the daughter of Olwë, King of the Teleri, which made him thus related to the kin of Thingol (Elwë), King of Doriath who was the brother of Olwë. Together, they had four (five) children: Finrod Felagund, Orodreth (according to the published ''Silmarillion) Angrod, Aegnor, and an only daughter Galadriel who was the youngest child. After the death of Finwë, when Fëanor gave his wrathful speech before the Ñoldor of Tirion, Finarfin was there, and listening to the hasty words, he tried in vain to persuade the Ñoldor to pause and not to be rash. Nevertheless, he departed with his brothers Fëanor and Fingolfin for Middle-earth but turned back when Mandos pronounced the Doom of the Ñoldor. Finarfin and his people were pardoned by the Valar,The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, VII: "The Flight of the Noldoli", Notes and Commentary and then he became King of the residual Ñoldor in Aman and presumably still rules from Tirion on Túna.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor"The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter IX: "Of the Flight of the Noldor" Finarfin took part in the War of Wrath by leading the Ñoldorin-remnant from Aman. The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXIV: "Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath" Etymology His father-name is Arafinwë, the "Noble-Finwë", from the Quenya ara ("noble, high, royal").The Silmarillion, Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin names''Parma Eldalamberon, Words, Phrases and Passages in Various Tongues in ''The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien His amilessë (mother-name) is Ingoldo ("the Ñoldo").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, XI: "The Shibboleth of Fëanor" Other names An Old English translation for his name was Finred Felanop, in which "Felanop" means "very bold".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, III: "The Quenta", Appendix 1: Translation of Quenta Noldorinwa into Old English Descendants Through Galadriel, he is the grandfather of Lady Celebrian of Rivendell (wife of Elrond), and consequently, the great-grandfather of her three children Elladan and Elrohir, and Arwen Undómiel, future Queen of Gondor. Other versions of the legendarium In the early versions of the legendarium, Finarfin was referred as "Finrod" his son Finrod Felagund was "Inglor Felagund". As such, he appears in the first edition of The Lord of the Rings as Finrod. This was changed in later editions, but not all references to Inglor were removed. (See Gildor Inglorion) There was an error to a character's name, wherein J.R.R. Tolkien changed Ingwiel son of Ingwe to Finarfin son of Finwe.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 4: The Shaping of Middle-earth, IV: "The First 'Silmarillion' Map" Notes # Orodreth appears as one of Finarfin's sons in the published Silmarillion. In Tolkien's writings however he clearly is Angrod's son, but this was changed in the Silmarillion by Christopher Tolkien, which he later admitted was a mistake. See also *House of Finarfin Translations References Category:Quenya words Category:High Elves Category:Noldor Category:High Kings of the Noldor Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth ca:Finarfin de:Finarfin es:Finarfin fr:Finarfin it:Finarfin pl:Finarfin ru:Финарфин sk:Finarfin